Deal
by the diggler
Summary: Too much sake... too much strip poker... too much Saitou to resist. (lime SaiSa yaoi. This is my last anime fic repost.)


Warnings: rated R for content. Jumps around between thought and action, but it's all Sano's pov. And cursing. Lots of cursing. Hey, I did say it was Sano's pov...

A/N: Written for QY's Sizzle and Burn SaiSa Fanfiction Challenge, for the scenario in which the boys have to deal with a cigarette caused fire. *huggles qy* if it wasn't for this challenge, I might've never finished a SaiSa fic!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Deal<span>**

Kuso! Kuso, Kuso, Kuso!

Curses ground out in Sano's muddled brain for every empty sake bottle he saw scattered around his apartment... and there were a lot of those right now.

Kuso!

He wished he could make them explode somehow, with a single glare, aiming with his deadly eyes and watching as each bottle blew to gratifying smithereens. Yeah. Because if it wasn't for all those sinfully delicious bottles of sake, he wouldn't be where he was right now, sitting stark naked in the middle of his living room, losing yet another hand of strip poker... to the sinfully delicious man sitting on the floor across from him.

Kuso.

Somewhat reluctantly Sano drew his glare away from the defenseless bottles and forced himself to turn and face said man. Wolf. Predator. Pervert.

Saitou.

The man's gaze was directed at his cards, his expression unreadable as ever as he puffed away on the cigarette dangling from his lips, contemplating his hand.

Sano chewed on his lower lip almost desperately, his eyes drawn helplessly to the little white stick, the smoke calling like a beacon to its final destination... Saitou's lips...

Goddammit! What kind of man can just sit there, looking at his cards, when there's a sexy young stud sitting buck naked right in front of him?!

Suddenly the older man pulled the cigarette out of his mouth, closing his eyes and slowly rolling his head back to stretch his neck, a fresh wisp of smoke curling hazy tendrils around his throat.

Sano quickly looked down at his own cards, the image of those sinuous tendons stretching out so sensuously burning into the backs of his eyes. Dammit. The bastard had only taken off his watch so far! Well, that was about to change.

He took a deep breath...

"Full house! King's over aces!" Sano grinned, throwing down his amazing, sure-to-win hand.

The older man slowly looked up, fixing his eyes onto Sano's. Without breaking his gaze he lowered his cards, and smirked.

"WHAT?!" Sano gaped at the sight of the royal straight flush spread across his own cards. "Impossible!" he exclaimed.

The older man leaned back, satisfied smirk unwavering as he casually draped an arm across the seat of the sofa behind him.

Sano gulped, suddenly remembering what his loss meant.

"But I… don't have anything left to take off…" he stammered, blushing like a tomato as he was forced to remember his current state. But then Saitou took another long drag of his cigarette, and Sano's mouth snapped shut, his eyes again helplessly drawn to the sweeping movement of that glowing stick... and then the lips puckering around it... thick throat muscles contracting... broad chest expanding then exhaling...

Saitou's smirk grew a fraction wider as he carelessly flicked the end of his cig into the ashtray...

"Strike a sexy pose."

"NANI?!"

"You lost ahou, so that's your penalty."

Sano scowled.

"I should've expected something like that from you, you lech." Sano seethed.

"I'm waiting..."

Sano scowled again. But then the bright-idea-bulb went off in his head, dim as it was at the moment, and he grinned.

Sexy pose, huh? I'll give you a sexy pose you mantis-faced bastard, see if you can still resist me then. Heh. six five.

First he took a long swig from his bottle of sake, steeling himself for what he was about to do. Then setting it aside, he leaned back, supporting his weight with an arm behind him as he stretched his legs out. Slowly he brought one knee up, arranging his long limbs to give the other man a better view of the more enticing parts of his anatomy... Ooooh... did Saitou's lip just twitch? Better make sure...

He let his head drop back a little, rolling to the side to expose his throat, hoping the action looked as arousing as when the older man did it earlier. Mmmm... just the memory of it was driving him crazy again... and almost without knowing it, his tongue had reached out, slowly running across his own lips, imagining what Saitou's lips would taste like... feel like... against his mouth... on his body... oh god he was getting hard!

Shit, he didn't care! He couldn't help it! It was so intense having the man watch him like this... those amber eyes sizzling an almost tangible burn across his body...

With a mind of its own, his hand slid up to his bent knee, and oh-so-slowly began to trace a path downward with the tip of his middle-finger... down the inside of his thigh... downwards... his leg muscles twitching slightly as he teased his skin... down... closer... a low groan filling the air... wait! that wasn't Saitou that groaned just now!

Shit Sano! Snap out of it!

Giving himself a quick mental shake Sano pulled his hand away at the last second, lifting up his other knee to cover himself.

"A-A-Ahh…" Sano wagged his finger at the older man, "you'll have to win another round for more."

Sano grinned, mentally congratulating himself for his quick recovery. He hadn't lost the battle yet!

"Hn." was Saitou's reply, his lip curling up into an amused smirk.

Sano held his breath, wondering what the man would do now. He watched in tense silence as the man took another long, languid drag of his smoke, every movement again taking on agonizingly slow motion, wisps of smoke spiraling around skin, trailing as the cigarette was rested on the ashtray...

And then the man finally made his move... a mocking smirk curving his lips as he reached for- the cards.

"Oh fuck this." Sano growled, launching himself at the man.

Tongues battled as lips met, Sano pressing his naked body against Saitou's clothed one as he straddled the man's lap and wrapped his arms around Saitou's neck. If he hadn't been drunk before, he would be now, intoxicated by the taste of tobacco tinted sake and something so distinctly _Saitou_... it was definitely going on his list of favorite flavours.

But as quickly as that thought came it disappeared, to be replaced be the stunning realization that he was finally kissing the man! Wolf! Predator! Pervert! _Saitou__!_ The object of his obsessions since the day they had met, the man who teased his thoughts constantly, day and night, awake and dreaming... _and the man was kissing him back!_

Sano groaned as he drowned in Saitou's kiss, his fingers fumbling with the buttons on the man's shirt, freeing skin and muscles for his long-waiting hands to explore. Nothing was missed, every piece of flesh he had for months fantasized about touching was roughly attacked, pushing the man to the floor in the process. And then lips, lips following the path of his hands, sucking, licking, biting, reveling in the sharp breaths and hisses he got in response...

Sano snarled as his path met cloth again, and his fingers made short work of the buttons of Saitou's fly. The last barrier removed, he spared himself a second to stare at Saitou's aroused flesh, and then his lips were working again, hungry to taste more...

Hips thrust upwards, unable to restrain themselves, and something like a growl reverberated all the way through Saitou's body into Sano's lips. Sano moaned at the man's response, and the vibrations sent those hips twitching off the floor again.

But all too soon Sano felt hands on his shoulders, gently pushing him away, and taking one last, long taste, he complied, releasing the man. Hands coaxed him upwards, and he made his way back up Saitou's chest with wet kisses, finally reaching his destination and hungrily locking lips again.

Long minutes later he pulled back, gasping for air, and as he focused onto the twin orbs of fire in front of him, he found himself suspended in slow-motion time again, the world around them stilling, as if holding its breath, and before he knew it-

"I've wanted this for so long" he breathed.

...

Sano bit his lip, instantly regretting his confession. He must have really been drunk to let something that serious slip out. But it was too late now. All he could do was wait. He tried to search the other man's eyes for some kind of sign, but he couldn't even tell if Saitou was even breathing... wait... was that a gleam in the man's eyes? Or was it from the sunrise coming through the curtains? But Sano didn't even have time to work it out, because in an instant Saitou had rolled him over onto his back and was devouring his mouth again... famished kisses trailing down his neck... teeth biting and teasing the junction to his shoulder... sucking in thirsty apology moments later...

Desire for the other man completely washed away his earlier worry, and Sano tugged at the man's shirt, hurrying to pull it off. But as he flung the shirt aside, he felt his arm come into contact with something cool... A soft plunk and a splash and he suddenly realized what he had knocked over...

Shit! The sake!

He turned to see if he could upright the bottle before the carpet got soaked, but then Saitou's teeth did something very interesting to his ear and-

Oh fuck the sake.

A hand slid up his torso, fingers finding his nipple and rolling it, pinching it hard. Sano groaned, arching his back into the touch, and before he knew it a mouth had closed around the tight nub, licking and teasing it stiff. Another little scrape of teeth and Sano whimpered desperately in need. And then feather-light fingers began to tease his other nipple as that oh-so-skilled mouth brutally continued its onslaught of the first. His arms flailed, looking for something to get a hold on, his fingers finally finding their way into Saitou's hair.

"Oh God!" Sano groaned, fisting his hands in those soft strands, his hardness helplessly pressing against the bare skin of Saitou's stomach, the feel of Saitou's flesh on top of his driving him insane! He had never felt this turned on before! His whole body felt so _hot_, his skin like it was burning, on fire...

Wait...

Fire?!

"OH SHIT! FIRE!"

Sano pushed Saitou off of him and grabbed some clothes nearby to beat out the flames.

"Kuso!" Sano cursed with every swing of material, hurredly trying to beat out the small blaze before it spread. Why the hell did stupid shit like this have to happen to him? Kuso, kuso, kuso!

Finally the last of the fire subsided, and Sano sat back with a huff, glaring at the charred black pit in the carpet.

"That was my shirt ahou." came a voice beside him.

"Yeah well that was my carpet asshole!" Sano shot back.

"You were the one that knocked over the ashtray."

"Well _you_ were the one that left the lit cigarette in it!" Sano yelled.

"It's not my fault I got jumped by a horny ahou in the middle of smoking it."

Sano whipped around, indignant, but he froze when he saw the man sitting there, shirtless, hair a little mussed but looking completely unruffled by the situation as he leaned back sprawling an arm across the couch. Dammit.

"Yes it is. It's all your fault." Sano whispered.

"Hn." Saitou smirked.

And that's all it took for Sano to launch himself at the man again.

_x_

"You're an animal." Sano breathed, nuzzling into Saitou's neck.

"Hn." Saitou replied, the deep tones of his voice rumbling against Sano's ear. The man's chest then rose, followed by a slow, satisfied hiss as cigarette smoke was exhaled... "You loved it."

Sano grinned. He couldn't say anything to that. He _had_ loved it. And he was pretty sure that by now his neighbors knew how much he'd loved it too.

He inhaled deeply, taking in Saitou's distinct scent, tobacco tinted sweat and sex, another thing to add to his favorite's list. Slowly he pushed himself up, looking down at the man.

"Wanna play another hand?"

An eyebrow raised, and the man turned to look up at him.

"For what stakes?" he asked.

"Winner decides which position we do it in... for tomorrow night..." Sano replied, trying to sound flirtatiously nonchalant.

"Ahou ga. You know you're going to lose."

"You know that's not the point." Sano shot back without thinking.

Saitou turned sharply, and for a long moment the man searched his eyes. Sano held his breath, every nerve in his body tense with hope about the proposition he'd left hanging in the air.

And then Saitou smirked.

"Deal."

_x_

_owari Oct 14 '03_

* * *

><p>AN 2014: So this is the last of my old anime fics that I'll be reposting. The rest can be found, as always, at my livejournal (the-diggler dot livejournal dotcom slash 4040 dothtml) if not here already. Thank you for all your support over the years, it still means a great deal to me *hugs forever*


End file.
